The family I always needed
by julietart
Summary: Rose is just a girl, taken away from everything she loves and has her life turned upside down. Can the Powel's help her?  REVIEW  *ABANDONED STORY*
1. Chapter 1

We saw the government offical leave the Powel's house and made our move. I went around back while George waited for me to be hidden, and ran the doorbell.

"Geogre!" shouted and hugged him. "We were so worried! Come in!" she rushed him inside and shut the door but not before checking to make sure no one was watching them. I ran over to a window and watched them in the kitchen. I could hear her thoughts, she sounded so worried; _are there more of them? When? _

"Jim!" George shouted and ran to his best friend. He was out of breath and was stuttering. Poor man was scare to death.

"What's wrong?"Their children backed up a bit, as if he would explode. I guess the've seen a lot in one day. Then again, so have I.

"That plane, with the criminals on it..." he began.

"Yeah..."

"I was uh.. i was on it" He mumbled.

"What? speak up!" was getting scared.

"I was on the plane." he said and sunk down in a chair at the kitchen table. That's my que. I walked inside and all their mouths dropped. The kids scooted closer behind their parents. _Another criminal?, _I heard.

"Me too." I said. Now, I'm only 16, not much older than than their kids. Everyone looked really confused, thank good Geoge stood up and defended me.

"She's safe, I promise!" He looked at me and continued. "This is Rose. She was on the plane with me, I met her on my way here." They all looked at us with suspicion. But the daughter most of all, she had a quizical look on her face as if she knew my secret.

"George, how on earth did you get here so fast?" looked at with pity for a second but it quickly changed back to suspicion. _Poor girl, but i need to keep my family safe._

"Well, uh." He was stuttering now. But in a second he was gone, I was used to this, yet the Powels had no clue. There was no time to panic though before he ruturned with a huge gust of wind holding a Chocolate bar. And he handed it to the daughter.

"So you're a.." Jim started but didnt seem to be able to finish what he was saying

"A super; with Stephanie's power."

Suddenly everyone seemed to remember I was here, and a threat. When george said they weren't too trusting, he wasnt kidding. "Look, i'm not here to hurt you at all, I atually need your help. And i'm not a criminal, I promise." They realxed a bit a the sincerity of my words. "Yes, I was on that plane with George. And yes, I'm a super." I can hear your thoughts... Now how am i supposed to say this nicely?

The daughter gasped. "You can do what? M-me too." she stepped a bit closer but her brother held her back. Can she read minds too? Awesome! Maybe this won't be as hard as i thought.

I spoke too soon.

"You can _read minds_?" asked. I just nodded in return. _She has Daphne's power? _I assume That's the daughter's name.

_So, you can hear me? _I heard Daphne think.

_Yeah... I've never known anyone else that could do this. _

_This is so wierd, its like an entire new level of communication.. And you're NOT here to hurt my family?_

_Of course not! I was kidnapped with my sister and... yeah. I just have no where to go, and George said your family might be able to help._ Why does everyone automaticly assume im dangerous? I guess in this world everything is.

_Maybe. _She said

Durring our conversation everyone stayed quiet, they were obviously extremely confused. "Dad, she's ok." Daphne said, and they relaxed a bit, its nice to see everyone trusts each other in this family... That's all I've wanted for a long time, my family. Maybe this is one step closer to it.


	2. Chapter 2

We all sat around the Kitchen table. I sat between George and Daphne, the only two defending me. JJ sat by his sister, intent on protecting her however possible. They are so close, it makes me sad, to think of my sister out there... somewhere... following 's orders. She could be here anyday, anytime, and I had to protect these people. They just started to trust me...

"And you just... ran here?" Asked Jim.

"Well, yeah. I'm just as surprised as you are Jimbo." Geogre looked petrified to be honest. he was so freaked out by everything that was happening. He may never have said it, infact, he often said the opposite, but George was perfectly content at being the sidekick. Now, everything has changed, he's one of the ones with a secret.

"And you;" he looked at me. "how did you get into this mess?"

"That's a long story." A very VERY personal one as well.

"Tell them. We're not judging you." Daphne said, she'd had just enough time to dig through my memories like files before i could shut her out. She now knew my whole story, which cared me greatly. I dont know if I want the world knowing all this. _Ok, If you say so. _I think to her

"Me and my twin sister have been in and out of foster homes as long as i can remember. and the last one was so terrible. These people had 8 of us living in their house, it was tiny and old with gray walls and it baisicly looked like something out of a movie. I didnt know places like this existed in real life." I looked at JJ who still seemes to be stick on the words _Twin Sister_. i laughed it off and continued. "Then one day we were raking leaves in the yard and these guys came out of a limo and just took us, my sister and I. I know now that they were practicing the trilsettum's effects on twins, but then i thought were just being raped or something.

"Eventually we woke up in a cold, damp, prison cell. All i could remember was being tested, in every way: running us on tredmills, maths tests, science tests, agility tests, until i just blacked out. Then we discoverd our powers." Everyone, especially seemed excited about this.

"I learned how to read her mind, and the guards' minds outside. whenever or others walked past I heard every thought. It was helpful to know what was going on but, durring that i could also hear the other prisoners. Some in massive amounts of pain, others slowly going insane, some just would rather have gone back to real prison.

"It was torture for me, but even more for my Sister, Olive. Her power is...well.. torture. She can twist your mind into believing your in pain." Everyone didn't know how to respond. they couldn't tell if the should be petrified or disgusted. "Sure, she could use it on the guards but, all the time her mind would turn in on itself. It would she her as the enemy and torture her..." I quickly chanhed subjetcs before someone threw up.

"They put us on that plane and we didn't know what to do, surrounded by criminals. Then I lost her in the crash, she didn't die" I quickly added. "I last heard she'd been given orders from himself of, of... "

"What?" asked

"To kill you all." I whispered. I couldn't even look up to see their horrified, pity-filled faces. I just stared at my hands, disgusted she's actually following what he said to do after he's ruined our lives forever.

"Well, we won't let that happen." George said, thank god for breaking the painful silence

"So," began "Your powers are almost linked then. You read their minds, and she-"

"Gets rid of the enemies, yes. It's sick and twisted and i wish none of this had happend, but theres something else too." They stared at me, waiting. "The last few weeks we were there, she went a little, insane. Her thoughts grew drarker, more vengence filled, and i think for some reason, she blames it all on your family."

After a long silence they agreed to let me sleep on their couch for a bit. They didn't say it but i dont think they trust me at all. they're just pitying me. I know thw only ones who believe me are George and Daphne, but I'll take what I can get.

**A/N- now i know this is all just back story but it gets better next chapter, promise. Though im not posting it until i get some reveiws! dont be afraid to criticize! and tell me if there's anything you want to happen, ideas are welcome**


	3. Chapter 3

was nice enough to set up a bed for me on the couch. I tried not to think about the fact they left their door open, and a light on.

It was nice to relax for once, this couch was much more comfortable than anything i've slept on in a long time. I closed my eyes and cleared my mind for the first time in a long time. It was so peaceful

"Rose" someone whisperd in my ear. I jumped off the couch ready to fight and nearly screamed. It was dark but i could barely make out Daphne's face. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"What are you doing?" I asked

"I wanted to talk to you." she gestured upstairs. I follwed her to what i guess is her room, we snuck in, making sure the door didn't squeak. JJ was already there and sitting on her bed.

I took a seat quietly at her desk and she next to her brother. I felt so out of place here, of course i was pretty used to feeling like that, but still...

"I know youre hiding something else." Daphne said, well, no need to beat around the bush I guess.

"I don't know what youre talking about..." I say, biting my lip. yes i do know what she is talking about actually. But i can't bring myself to admit to them.

"I can read your thoughts moron, i know what it is! i just was you to say it!" JJ looked extremely confused, wipping his face back and forth between the two of us. _I wish i could just read their minds too!_ He thought. "Just say it." Daphne said seriously.

"Yes, ok? I can cause pain too! But of course I didn't tell you! if i did would you have trusted me?" They both looked to their feet. They wouldn't have, _I _wouldn't have!

"That doesn't mean i trust you now... I mean you did keep that from us." Daphne looked ashamed of herself to say this. I could tell she wanted us to be friends but,that's probably impossible.

_So does that mean shes as strong as her sister? she could fight her off then.. right? She could protect us and we could stop going to sleep at night wondering if we'll wake up or not._ I could tell Daphne heard it too, JJ's thought. He's right in a way, but also completly wrong.

"No." I began. "Well, yes, sort of. You see Olive can make you think your leg is broken, or your skull craked open. But my pain is emotional, I can make you really depressed or feel like everyone hates you and things like that. So in a way, because I can read minds and she can't, i'm more powerful than my sister.

"But, remember how I said her mind would bend in on itself, and cause her pain? So does mine. I don't understand it but somehow it'll feel like I'm in everyone's head at once, the room spins around me and i scream and fall to the floor. i can't hear anything or see anything. All i can feel are the thirty million voices in my head, shattering my eardrums and corrupting my mind. And it happens much more often than Olive." They both sat there, they didnt know what to say. I didn't know what else to say either so i just got up and headed for the door. When my hand reached the doornob, i felt a hand on my shoulder. Daphne spun me around and hugged me. JJ got up and joined us too. I dont know hw long we stood there, just hugging, but it felt like an eternity. For the first time in a long time, i felt wanted.

Reluctantly, i made my way downstairs to my "bed", only to find the one person in the world who could have ruined this moment for me.

"Olive." i said with a straight face.

"Rose, how nice to see you." She said, and hugged me.

v

v

v


End file.
